Lord
by KirieD
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, Lord of the most powerful and well known clan in all of Kohona, is ordered by his father to find himself a bride by the weeks end. Then he meets this annoying replacement girl, from a boring clan, who only knows how to talk back to him. He'll never be able to find a bride at this rate. SasuSaku- M for safety!
1. Under the Light of the Moon

**I don't own Naruto! :( **

**I hope you enjoy! I've always wanted to write something like this. Note: If anything regarding Feudal Lords isn't historically correct. I wrote this with only very little background knowledge! I have NO idea if they really had marriage interviews! Oh well! It's my story. :) However! I will do more research in the future to ensure a more knowledgeable look into the past. **

**Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Sasuke sits on the porch of the main house gazing out into the garden. The light of the full moon glows against the small pond, koi fins dance across the top making shinning ripples. A soft sigh escapes him, the sakazuki touching his lips tips and sake flows into his mouth. He gulps greedily, fine sake, for a fine lord. He tips his head back lightly, takes another sip, and gazes at the moon.<p>

"Women." He says lightly, thinking of the five young women he's meeting tomorrow morning. His gaze narrows, blaming the moon for the triviality of his situation. He has to find a fine bride before the weeks end as his father had instructed him, all the while showing favoritism to the eldest daughter of the Mori Clan. The Mori Clan is a well known and powerful clan, supposedly they're also home to the most beautiful of young women. Only Sasuke didn't need a simple beautiful girl, he wanted something more, someone more than just a beautiful face. He wanted his bride to be more than that, he couldn't put into words what he wanted- since it was more than what he wanted, but what he felt he needed.

: : :

_Sakura_

My back twists with aching pain, between the uncomfortable carriage and these strange ninja piled in here with me, I can't help but be sore. My hands rest stiffly in my lap, coiled tightly in fists. There are many parts of my body hurting, pulling, tight, and filled with unrest, but my heart by far is the most painful. With every beat, every hoof hitting the ground with a harsh thump, it hurts.

I bring my coiled hand to my chest, close my eyes tightly, and pretend I'm home with my sister. Our small manor, cherry trees along the grounds make our home one of the most beautiful in our tiny village. I open my eyes slowly, they meet the ninja, Naruto's. He gives me a sharp nod. In return I grant him a sweet smile.

: : :

Naruto helps me out of the carriage, and instantly I'm petrified. Me getting married?! And to someone who lives in this huge mansion! There's no way. My face feels hot as Naruto escorts me. I stumble in my kimono into the main house.

"E-E-Excuse me?" I stutter nervously, Naruto raises a yellow eyebrow at me, carefully I choose my next words, "Is the master of this house a.. pleasant one?" I squeak, Naruto leans down, examining me carefully. He guides me down the hall and we stop in front of a beautifully decorated screen door.

"Sasuke?" He says voice light, "Eh, no." I gulp, eyes darting about for escape, there's no way I can be with anyone who-

"Bring her in." Says a dark voice, interrupting my thoughts, my heart constricts as I Naruto slides the door open, and ushers me in. I bow my head low as I enter.

"My Lord." I say gently, having built myself up for this moment- in this moment I exist only as a replacement for my sister.

: : :

_Sasuke_

She raises her head slowly, her beautiful pink bangs fall gently into place. I glance at Naruto, giving him a sharp nod of dismissal. The door shuts gently behind her, I watch her closely as she sits quietly, looking only a little tense under my gaze. I'm surprised by her calm demeanor, that determined face she had as she raised her head to look into my eyes, even I was mesmerized. I nod at her, a motion for her to introduce herself. She meets my eyes with pride.

"Haruno Sakura, my Lord." She lowers her eyes, and meets my eye again. Pride rests deep within her green eyes, she doesn't come from distinguished family, just a little side village in the middle of no where. Where did she find such pride? Interesting, I lean across the table, reaching a hand out gently teasing a lock of pink hair between my fingers.

"Sakura.." I say, she meets my eyes, cheeks a nervous red, "Uchiha Sasuke." she nods, looking bothered. My elbow resting across the table twitches as I resist the urge to touch her pale face. She is certainly beautiful, however is that all?

"The pleasure is mine, my Lord, Uchiha-sama." I find my lips pulling into a greedy smile, it's always nice to be Lord. I drop the lock of hair I'd been playing with and adjust myself to face her directly, "Lord Uchiha-sama." She starts, I raise a challenging eyebrow, not many women muster up the courage to speak to me so directly, she meets my eyes bravely, "I must say, I didn't expect to meet you here today. In fact I'm only taking my sisters place at your brides banquet, I'm the youngest daughter in the Haruno family." I frown, "Meaning…Well, I believe you know, my Lord." Second born daughters aren't even considered, "I'd like to apologize on behalf of my sister, Sagiso, and the Haruno family. Sagiso had fallen ill before we received an invitation." I nod, considering this. Crossing my arms quietly, I stare at her.

"Don't mind it." I say, "It's not as if I'd seriously consider a little girl to be my bride." I glance away in irritation, father would never let me bring home a second born girl. Why'd she even have to show up here, how annoying.

"Excuse me?!" my eyes shoot back to her in surprise, her green eyes are boiling with anger, "How dare you! I'm not some little gi-" It only takes a moment for her to realize I'm smirking at her reaction, I'd find it annoying if she wouldn't have met my eyes with such a powerful gaze. She scoffs in disbelief, "I came here expecting a Lord." she continues crossing her arms gently, glaring at me, "Not a young boy." I feel something ignite within me, this little girl, what damn nerve.

"Disrespectful girl." I spit, glaring daggers in her direction, her cheeks light crimson as she lowers her gaze and her head.

"I'm sorry," Pride, I see is not something she's afraid of, "It won't happen again." I stare at her, and snap my fingers. A bead of sweat rolls down her temple as Naruto appears beside me.

"Escort Haruno to her room for the day, she isn't to leave. I'll come for her when I'm ready."

: : :

_Sakura_

That bastard. It has been two days, two entire days, two bright moons coming and going. And it's felt longer than the two week trip here. Tonight, the third day I haven't seen that selfish, cocky man. I stand below the light of the moon. I bathe in the warming light, finally relaxing after being cooped up all this time. Naruto said I could step outside for a moment tonight, I like to think I grew on him, but I doubt this is the case. He seems strangely stoic for a ninja with such a unique taste in clothing.

"Green doesn't suit you." I hear a dark voice say, before I turn around to face him, I pull my lips into the nicest smile I can manage. I recall myself saying something along the lines of 'it wouldn't happen again', only maybe my memory's a little foggy. If he insults me one more time, I'll-

"Oh," I say as I turn sweetly, "Uchiha-sama. It's a bit late for a wonderful working Lord such as yourself to be out playing at such an hour." I think I hear something snap. I twirl a loose string of my green kimono around my finger tip, observing him.

"Haruno," Sasuke says lowly, "You should watch your tongue." I glare at him, I'd already decided not to hold back. There's nothing this coward of a man is going to do anyway.

"I'd watch my tongue if you were someone I respected." I growl, Sasuke smirks at me, anger blazing deep within the darkness of his eyes. Under the light of the moon, he glows beautifully, as if he belongs to the night.

"You little brat." His lips twitch almost as if he enjoys our little quarrels. I stare at him a moment, his kimono tied loosely, showing the skin of his chest and sternum. A cloud swirls as if to eat the moon and keeps it hidden, Sasuke's eloped in darkness and for a moment I only see his dark eyes shine.

"I want to go home." I bring my gaze to the ground below me, a light dew tickles my bare feet. In the darkness below me, I feel a it wrap around my conscious. "My sister isn't well," I begin again, "It's urgent that I return to care for her."  
>"In due time, the banquet's tomorrow, I might consider freeing you then." Anger stirs my belly furiously, I meet his gaze in the darkness of the beautiful garden.<p>

"My Lord, my time isn't something I'm willing to give you. I'll excuse myself after the banquet." He narrows his eyes at me, as the moon uncovers itself above us. We stare at one another, simply daring the other to look away. After a moment, he turns his gaze to Naruto, who sits quietly on the rooftop watching our conversation.

"Naruto, see to it that Haruno leaves tomorrow." Sasuke says coldly, my eyes widen as he meets my eyes, "Don't bother me anymore, girl." I puff up my cheeks in irritation, embarrassment, and hurt.

"Don't worry, stupid! I won't!" I turn from him quickly, and stomp into the west house, where my room awaits.

: : :

_Sasuke_

"What an annoying, girl." I say under my breath, Naruto sighs above me. I glare in his direction, "What, Dope?" He jumps down and sits on the porch of the west house.

"You always push your favorite people away." Naruto says snickering, I shoot him a deadly gaze, "She's soo cute! I can't believe you'd pass her up. You really are 'stupid'!" He mimics Sakura's irate voice.

"I-" I begin quickly stopping myself, there's no reason to defend myself to this idiot, instead I shoot him a mean glare. Shifting my arms in my kimono I step over to Naruto and sit beside him, "What was she doing out here?" I grin, sending him a suspicious look, "The best ninja in the village disobeys my orders? Have you fallen in love with her?" Naruto's expression isn't what I expected, a slow blush creeps across his skin. My eyes widen slightly in surprise as he turns from me, embarrassed.

"She wanted some fresh air." He rubs his head sheepishly, "She said getting in trouble with you would be worth a glimpse at the moon." He meets my eyes sternly, "So I let her. Don't punish her." I nod at him slowly, unsure.

"She isn't worth my time." I tell him, narrowing my eyes at the bright light of the full moon. Worth it? I see. The moon is beautiful tonight, fireflies dance at our feet, a gentle breeze caresses my hair, and I think of her silhouette in the light of the moon. A glowing haunting beauty surrounding the air around her. I shudder at the thought. Naruto places a hand on my shoulder.

"Better get back to her." I nod, and he's gone. I stare alone at the scene before me while frowning at the thought that something is missing.


	2. The Heart of the Night

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke<p>

The finest sake rests in my sakazuki. It's almost sweet as it pours between my lips. The familiar warmth waving across my cheeks makes me sigh. The daughter of the Mori clan, Shemi sits beside me, offering to fill my sakazuki again. I give her a dizzy smirk and lift the small saucer up to her. She tips the tokkuri as I watch the sake drip lightly into the flat cup in my hand. I bring its cold rim to my lips and breathe savoring the aroma. My eyes are heavy as the screen shoji slides open. She wears a maroon kimono, the deep color lightens as it reaches the tips of her sleeves. Light pink and pasty blue butterflies and flowers line the kimono gently as if they could blow in the wind and fly away. I feel my fingers tighten on the sakazuki in my right hand as I stare, she makes her way to sit in front of me softly. Seeming otherworldly, everyone in the room stares in awe, myself included not managing to take my eyes off of her pink lashes as they slowly lift. She meets my eyes an eternity later, a sparkling green, the breath I didn't realize I was holding escapes. The ache in my chest, the desire in the pit of my stomach, the twist of pain in my swooning head reminds me that I'm just like any other man. I tear my eyes from her slowly, pushing my empty saucer to the Mori daughter.

"Oh-" Mori says sweetly, taking her eyes from the light pink haired girl across from us, "Of course, Uchiha-sama." She lightly poors the sake. I bring my eyes to Sakura, catching her hostile gaze. Smirking, I raise an eyebrow.

"Sakura." I say darkly, the skin of her pale cheeks turn pink at her name, I watch her practically shiver under my gaze. I want her. Naruto stands behind her, I notice, arms crossed and eyes narrow. My smirk broadens, it's only been days and the dope's smitten. In my drunken stupor I hold my left hand out to her while propping myself up casually on my right. Her eyes narrow at my hand as she tosses her head to the side. I let my hand drop, I don't know what I was expecting. The only thing I recieve is Naruto's deadly stare. Sakura's hair slips over her shoulder as she reaches for the sakazuki beside her. I motion for Mori to pour for her. Sakura sweetly holds up a small hand and gives a dainty smile, as if to say she'll pour her own. She does, she takes the tokkuri in her small hand and pours as if to limit herself. I watch carefully, the Haruno clan isn't a wealthy one, she must not be used to such aristocratic treatment. Her eyes flip to mine, smiling suspiciously, she holds her sakazuki out to me as her face fills with a peaceful and blissful expression I've never seen.

"Uchiha-sama, this is a exquisite banquet. You're surrounded by so many beautiful women, with a future wife in your midst. You must be a proud Lord. Thank you on behalf of the Haruno clan for your wonderful hospitality and homage." She tips the sakazuki back against her lips in a delicate sip. I nod at her, confident smirk painted against my lips.

"Of course, that's to be expected from the Uchiha clan, is it not?" I tilt my head back, feeling the weight of the alcohol, this loose and warm feeling reminds me of a day long ago. As I meet her eyes again, the banquet fades away, the women and their murmurs and swooning calls, Naruto's light smile as he looks at Sakura, everything but those dazzling emerald eyes.

"They're dazzling." I say, before tilting my head back for another gulp of sake. If I'm going to start calling things dazzling, the heat I feel across my cheeks needs to overwhelm my senses.

"Uchiha-sama." Mori says, moving to lean across my chest, I shoot her a warning glare that she obnixiously ignores as she presses her cheek to my loosely clothes chest, "That girl mentioned your wife, have you chosen properly, My Lord?"

"Off, woman." She twitches at the cold tone of my voice and pulls away from me quickly, I hear a small snicker and my eyes flip to the source. Usually Naruto wou- it's Sakura's smiling eyes and small hand covering her lips that give her away. A playful smile crosses my lips, interesting.

"Excuse me. Haruno, was it?" Sakura's expression shifts immediately, "I'm Shemi Mori, of the Mori clan. Maybe you've heard of me." I watch Sakura's eyes darken at Mori's tone. I glance at Mori out of the corner of my eye, her short dark hair pulled back into a very lady like shimada mage style. Hair piled tightly in the back in many waves and pulled into a tight floppy bun. It doesn't suit her, I note, it's overwhelms any natural beauty this girl might posses under the thick white make up devouring her face. I scoff and roll my head back in annoyance.

"Ah, Mori." Sakura begins disrespectfully at that, the Haruno clan should learn to temper their woman, I sigh as she continues, "In fact, I have. I've heard very many good and very many bad things about your clan." I raise my head, eyebrows high in surprise, "It's a pleasure to finally meet one of the famous members." My clouded eyes follow Sakura's delicate hands flow into the sleeves of her kimono, even my drunken eyes catch Naruto's change of expression. He stares darkly at the Mori girl, eyes cold and hands gripped in tight fists. I raise my eyebrows and push my saucer against Mori's arm.

"Pour." I say, bringing my eyes from Naruto to Sakura, her smile seems forced. I'm irritated, almost suddenly, they act so friendly to each other. He protects her and she just- I shake my head. Shit. I swing my head back tipping the saucer against my lips. A river of warmth fills me.

"Sakura," I hear a voice say, possibly my own, I don- "Won't you stay with me?" Sakura's face ignites, I watch her struggle for words as I lean forward adjusting myself to reach out to her.

"Uchiha-sama," She begins, I touch her cheek it's smooth and cold under my fingertips, her eyes dance back and forth trying to catch something within my own, "H-hey.." She stutters, pulling back slightly, "Uchiha.. I-I.." My face gets closer to hers of it's own accord, she's even more lovely than usual, I watch her hand sluggishly rise to come between us, I reach to grab hold of it and miss, "P-Please stop.."

"Sakura." I whisper against her cheek, "Even if only for tonight." I hear her gasp, I need to hear more, I reach out-

"Get off of me, you idiot!" She pushes me back, and I fall on my hands clumsily. My face contorts in rage.

"You little brat!" I grab her thin arms in my hands, meeting her eye to eye, her breath fans my hair and I relish her floral scent, "You won't ever leave me." Her eyes flash, she's so close to me, I want-

"Stop it." She pulls away, I'm too slow in trying to pull her to me forcefully, dammit. "Don't touch me." She stands above me, hands clenched at her sides. Naruto seems to loom over me stepping beside her with a face filled with anger. I stare at the two of them, rage blooms in my stomach. I pull myself up slowly.

"Uchiha-sama. We're here too, my Lord. Perhaps we could entertain you." I ignore Mori's cheerful slightly seductive voice, it makes my skin crawl in irritation, I hate her voice. I turn to her, sending her a sharp look, she cowers covering her mouth with her hands. I turn back to them. Sakura's expression is another one I've never seen her make, a dark look, filled with bubbling anger.

"Uchiha, you're making a fool of yourself." She tells me, "You'll never get a wife if you treat women like this." Before she turns to leave, I grab hold of her, meeting Naruto's eyes for a moment, daring him to interfere.

I pull her to the shoji and slide it over with a thump.

: : :

Sakura

My face is hard and stoic, Naruto follows close behind Sasuke and I as he pulls me along to my room. I've ruined the banquet, I've ruined the last night I had here, I've ruined whatever simi-friendly relationship I've had with Sasuke since arriving. The grip he has on my arms is so painful I feel my body's desire to pull away with a violent fiercefulness. I don't. I let him pull me harshly along, I've never been touched this way and maybe that's why I'm more shocked than afraid. We stop in a hallway a good distance from the banquet.

"Sakura." He says, turning to me, the tremble in his hand must've found it's way to his lips because he's shaking, "I'm sorry." He lets go of me abruptly. I let my arm fall to my side, waiting. His eyes clear a bit before speaking, "I didn't mean.." Sasuke scoffs in irritation, I place a hand on his clenched fist. He twitches and his dark eyes meet mine.

"It's okay." I say gently, I'd lost my temper in front of everyone too. "I'm sorry as well." I lower my eyes, tears welling. I think back to the grip he'd had as he dragged me down the hallway. I pull the hand touching him back and press it tightly against myself. I'm not scared of him, he's just Uchiha. The annoying guy that teases me all the time, the beautiful man that I've had dreams about, the man with hauntingly beautiful eyes. I squeeze my eyes shut, I'm not afraid, I'm just overcome. I want to go home.

"Sasuke… I-" I glance up with open eyes a moment too soon. My gaze meets his closed eyes, the tips of his lashes like butterfly wings across my cheek and nose. My lips are hot against his. A kiss?! His hands lock around my wrist and neck, holding me tightly against him. I feel Naruto's heavy gaze as I try and pull away. Sasuke's grip tightens as he deepens the kiss, slipping his wet sake flavored tongue into my mouth. It skims my pallet and a pleasure filled moan escapes me. I'm against the wall before I can close my eyes and enjoy the feel of our drunken kiss. A drunken kiss, I convince myself, that's all this is, when I return home that'll be all this ever was. I pant as he pulls away, I glance around for Naruto only to find we're alone surrounded by the dark and light of the night. Bringing a hot hand to my cheek, Sasuke dips his head for another heavy kiss. It's beautiful, the warm feeling in my stomach, the beating desire in my heart, since when did I begin craving this man? A drunken kiss. He slides his lips across my chin and down my neck, I release another moan. This is too much. I don't- I can't. Sasuke pulls from me, gazing down at me with dark hungry eyes, I look at him helplessly. A lustful night under the dim light of the moon. I release a small yelp when his hands latch snuggly on my waist.

"Sasuke…" I say in between shaky breaths. His eyes meet mine and he places his forehead in the nape of my neck. Frozen I close my eyes tightly, waiting for his next move. My resolve is shaking with his every heated touch.

"Sakura." He says softly, "As punishment I'm going to stay like this for a while." I nod, feeling his warm breath skim my skin beneath my kimono. Punishment for who?

: : :

I wake to the light of the early morning, my head spins wildly as I slowly sit up. I glance around the room. I look down at my hands, remembering the night before. I cradle my forehead in my hand, I let a drunk man place his hands on me, in front of Naruto. Shame creeps across my skin and I jump when I hear a voice at the door.

"Haruno. I've heard there were complications that had arisen during your departure yesterday." Heat flies to my cheeks, as I tell him to wait a moment as I pull a kimono over myself, I slide open the shojo and meet his dark gaze, "When will you be leaving?" I glance at the floor, and then at Sasuke. Was I expecting something? Instantly I'm irritated, and I reply as such.

"As soon as possible, Uchiha-sama." I shoot him a mean glare. He raises a confused eyebrow at me. My glare wavers, could he not remember?

: : :

Sasuke

As usual this annoying girl gives me an annoyingly hard time, I wait outside of her room as she readies herself for the day. I visualize her lightly curling hair when she'd opened the shoji, eyes awake and lively. I scoff. I almost jump when Naruto appears beside me, almost. I narrow my eyes at him.

"What is it?" I say, he doesn't meet my gaze, while turning his head to Sakura's room behind me.

"I have a message for her." I tilt my head slightly. Naruto the open book, suddenly closes. I nod at him with curious eyes, "Sakura-chan." He calls while placing a gentle hand against the shojo. When she answers chipperly I feel the muscles in my shoulders twitch in irritation.

"Naruto!" Slight rustling and stomping are reverberate from beyond the shoji separating us. It slides open hurriedly, at her smile Naruto's strained face only tightens, he places his hand above her head on the shoji.

"Sakura.." A flash of emotion crosses his features. "Let's talk in your room.." Her face drops into something a bit void.

"Yes…" She murmurs stepping back, the two of us enter, as she brings sudden shaking fingers to her lips. We sit, legs under ourselves. She's beautiful in the light of the morning, her combed hair, the peach color kimono that caresses her lovely skin.

"Sakura.." Her distracted worried eyes find their way to Naruto's. I watch him out of the corner of my eye, he lowers his head. Gripping his pants tightly, he takes a deep breath, "We've gotten some news," He pauses, meeting her eyes for a moment, I do the same, they're wide and somehow knowing, "You sister has.." She squeezes her eyes shut tightly. "She passed on while we were on our way here.. About a week ago…" A deep shuddering breath shakes her being. I watch her body fall forward and she weeps. I stare as she grips at her hair- I move before Naruto, in this moment, I feel a pull to her. Calm washes over me as I usher her into my arms, she buries her face into my chest. I'll protect her.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! I hope it's enjoyable!<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
